The Cult of Kopecz
by Athanor
Summary: Naruto discovers a Holocron made by the Sith lord Kopecz and is trained in the use of the darkside. Watch as he spreads the influence of the dark side throughout the elemental nations. Rated M for death and general dark side behaviour. Rewriting ch4.
1. Chapter 1

My second Naruto/Starwars fic. This is not an alternate version of my other fic Naruto of the force.

In this Naruto will follow the Dark side of the force. In this fic Naruto will probably not be turned to the light. Also this will be a side project for the moment. My main focus will be Naruto of the force.

I do not own Naruto or Starwars. If I did I would use the money and influence to become supreme overlord of earth.

Hope you'll enjoy the first chapter of "The Cult of Kopecz"

"Talking"

"_Reading/Holocron"_

"_That fool Farfalla_ _made a mistake leaving me alive. On this primitive planet there will rise a new order of the dark side. Guided by my holocrons they will one day take to the stars to challenge the Jedi and their precious republic. My legacy will continue on long after my death. I will __have __my __reven...__"_

Prophecy of the Sith lord Kopecz, on his deathbed. Recorded on the first Holocron of darkness.

A six year old Naruto was hiding out in the caves inside the Hokage monument. The reason for this was the increased loathing the villagers showed this time a year. The time around his birthday. While they usually just ignored him, during this time people had a habit of throwing things at him. Naruto shuddered when he remembered last year when they had gone even further. Well inside the caves he was safe, not many dared to go as deep into the mountain as he, the only reason why he hadn't gone as deep as he had done this time was because the Hokage hadforbidden him to, saying that most people who ventured to deep either returned mad or didn't return at all. But screw the rules, Naruto wanted to go deeper into the mountain and that was what he was gonna do.

As he descended into the mountain a torch his only companion Naruto began to notice weird stick's here and there. Naruto decided to check out the stick's. He bent down and picked up one of them only to drop it. It was a bone, the whole cavern was covered in them. Naruto shocked backed into something. Naruto swiveled around to see a cave wall covered in text. Naruto was barely able to read the faded text.

"_Power resides inside these cave's, power to change the world, power to gain whatever you want, the others wanted it for themselves. I killed them I have to protect the power from those unworthy. The Shodaime never knew what would await us here, if he did he would try to take the power himself , that is why I killed those who came looking for us. I must keep those unworthy away." _

Naruto noticed that there was more text on another wall and walked up to it and read.

"_I don't know how long I've been here. The others corpses has been turned to bones so I guess quite a while. I do not need to eat or drink I need only the scraps the power gives me. Oh the power, when will it allow me to use it, when will I be considered worthy of it's splendor. The power tells me to kill those it judges as unworthy _

_I feel it's call, the time has come. I will either be considered worthy or I will be cast aside."_

Naruto has to bring the torch extremely close to be able to read the last words that where written in blood.

"_I was unworthy." _

Naruto took a step backwards and heard a crunching sound at his feet. He looked down at his feet saw that he had stepped on a skull. Naruto screamed, dropping the torch leaving him without light.

In a cave not far away from Naruto a red light flicked. The Holocron sensed somebody with great potential in the force was drawing near. Finally somebody strong enough to unlock it and absorb it's knowledge. It began calling the being.

Naruto was scarred he had been lost for what he thought was hours while it had only been fifteen minutes since he dropped the torch. He barley held panic at bay while stumbling in his search for a way out. Then he felt something, calling him. Naruto decided to follow the feeling. After a while he noticed a red light. As he continued the light grew stronger until he reached a huge cavern. The cavern had the shape of a pyramid and had only two tunnels connected to it. But what really caught Naruto,s attention was crystals, the cavern was full of red crystals, they where every where, on the floor, on the walls and even on the ceiling. They filled the cavern in a red light. In the middle of the room there was a small pyramidal object laying on a small stone pedestal.

"_Come" _Naruto heard.

"Who's there." Naruto shouted and was scared by the lack of an echo, the cavern seamed to absorb his voice. Naruto began to run towards the tunnel he came from.

"_I offer you the power to achieve your ambitions." _The voice stated. Naruto froze as images of himself appeared in his mind, images of him being strong, of him being respected and of him standing above the rest. Naruto turned towards the object on the pedestal. He noticed that the red light surrounding it seamed to pulsate.

"_Come, let me teach you, let me guide you to power."_ The voice said. Naruto began walking towards the pyramidal object. Soon he stood in front of the pedestal.

"_If you want power grasp the Holocron." _The voice said. Naruto's hands reached out for the Holocron and grabbed it. Suddenly a figure appear hovering above the holocron. The figure had purple skin and orange eyes, but the most surprising thing about it was the two tentacle's that grew from its head (a Twi'lek).

"_Greetings young one I am the gatekeeper of this Holocron, Kopecz. And I will be the one to teach you about the force."_

AN:

I've been having these fan fiction fantasies of Naruto being emperor over a dark side empire and this is how I envisioned the beginning.

Update: Fixed a few wrongs.

Kopecz was a Twi'lek Jedi turned Sith who originally died 1000 BBY. In this universe he was captured and later escaped. Kopecz's Holocron will later tell Naruto some of his creator's history. Check out my main story Naruto of the force for more Naruto/Starwars.

Remember to review.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay i may have to shift my focus to this story because I feel ha huge amount of motivation to write it for the moment. If anyone has any questions about Kopecz or Holocrons I suggest going to Wookiepedia, which is my main source of information on the Star Wars universe. In this chapter Naruto will begin his training.

Update: Fixed a few wrongs. Update II: Fixed a spelling mistake and changed the layout. (Thank you Utafor for pointing it out.)

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto or Star Wars, if I did you would all be my slaves.

"Talk"

"_Reading/Holocron"_

Naruto stared at the small being in front of him and blinked. He then tried to touch it but his hand passed right through. "Am i seeing things?" Naruto muttered to himself. The little being chuckled at the boys confusion _"What you are seeing is a holographic projection of the body of Kopecz, the creator of this Holocron and the one who's tought matrix and memory created me, the gatekeeper as my function is called. But I much rather be called Kopecz, and will refer to us both as the same being."_ Kopecz said.

Naruto stared at Kopecz and then asked. "Are you human?" Kopecz didn't seem to be bothered by the question.

_"No young one I am not human, I am a alien of the species Twi'lek. The Holocron you are holding is also of alien design." _Kopecz answered. Naruto began to twist the holocron so he could examine the Holocron.

After a few seconds he stopped and said"It looks kinda evil."Kopecz looked thoughtful and then said.

_"Well maybe from your point of view, I think it looks rather artistic."_ Kopecz said.

"Point of view?" Naruto asked.

"_Everybody has their own opinion on things, for example some people like one kind of food while some people like another kind. And as we just had a disagreement over the the evil look of the Holocron."_ Naruto nodded as Kopecz explained and then asked.

"So everybody got their own idea of what evil is." Kopecz seamed pleased by Naruto's deduction.

_"Exactly young one, while there exists a general idea of what is good and what is evil the personal thoughts of good and evil are almost always at least slightly different." _

Kopecz said. Hearing this Naruto smiled. "Then am I not evil if I don't think I'm evil." Naruto asked Kopecz.

Kopecz said with a smile _"Exactly."_ Naruto bowed his head and mumbled.

"I knew they where wrong." Kopecz looked confused and asked.

_"Who where wrong."_ When Naruto looked up again he had tears in his eyes.

"The villagers call me bad things this time of year, like demon or evil bastard. Usually they just ignore me, but during the week my birthday is they become like that or worse." Naruto said while shuddering.

_"Don't your parents protect you."_ Kopecz asked.

"I don't have any parents." Naruto said. It took all of Kopecz willpower not to shout out his luck, the boy was an outsider in the society he came from and had possibly gone down into to hide from the villagers. He could influence the boy with little resistance if he could prove that what he taught could protect him better than any possible guardian the boy had could.

Kopecz looked at the boy and said _"Well, young one do you want the power to protect yourself from those who would hurt hurt you?" _Naruto looked at Kopecz and asked.

"Can you give me that kind of power."'

Kopecz nodded and said. _"I will give you powers no one on this planet has ever seen before, I will give you powers that are amongst the most powerful in the galaxy. I offer you the power of the Dark side young one. will you accept?"_ Naruto captured by the Twi'leks passionate speech could only nod.

"_Then let us begin with your training......... I never asked for your name did I?"_ Kopecz asked Naruto.

Naruto shook his head and said. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto". "

_Uzumaki Naruto, It's a good name."_ Kopecz concluded. _"Lets start then shall we." _Naruto nodded eager to become stronger.

And so Naruto began his training in the darkside.

The Sarutobi the Hokage of Konoha was panicking, Naruto had been missing for three days and the only place left to look where the caves inside the Hokage monument. He had told Naruto not to venture to deep inside the caves but that child was almost impossible to constrain. He then began to notice a red light from behind a corner and stopped in his tracks. As time went the light grew stronger and he began to hear footsteps. He rushed past the corner only to bump into something a lot smaller than him.

"Ouch" He heard a voice say.

"Naruto?" He asked as he lowered his torch to see who he bumped into. On the floor was Naruto holding a weird red crystal which seamed to be the orgin of the red light.

"Hey Jiji, what are you doing here." Naruto asked.

"Now thats something I want to ask you, you have been gone for three days. What have you been up to?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto thought back to a conversation he had with Kopecz before leaving.

_Flashback._

Naruto's stomach growled in protest as Kopecz was going over the code again. Kopecz looked at Naruto and said. _"You better return to the surface for more supplies." _ During the three days Naruto had been in the cave he had eaten all the food he had originally brought with him. He had also drunken all the water he brought with him but had been able to refill his stock from a stream that existed inside the cave.

Naruto pouted and said "Cant you just do with me like the other guy, you know the guy who wrote all that stuff on the walls."

Kopecz sighted and said. "_Sure if you want to lose yourself to madness. I never cared for that guys sanity in the first place and only needed him as a guard. And besides we don't want the Hokage to find out about this cave yet." _ Naruto had been an exceptional student so far, already able to make a pebble float a few centimeters over the ground and showed great potential, the last thing he needed was for the Hokage to find out about this cave and restrict his access to the boy.

The boy had told him about his relationship with the village leader and Kopecz was curious of why the Hokage spent so much time with Naruto.

"But I don't want to go back." Naruto said while pouting.

_"You will need to learn other things that I can't teach you. One of the things I noticed when I arrived on this planet was the strange energy your peoples ancestors used, I believed it was called chakra."_ Kopecz said.

"Meh, I don't need that I got the power of the Force." Naruto said proudly.

_"Naruto don't be to overconfident. If you can use both chakra and the Force you will become much more powerful." _Kopecz said.

Naruto looked skeptical and said. "Really." And after Kopecz nodded Naruto asked. "But how do I find my way out of here?"

_"Take one of the crystals for light and then let the force guide you." _Kopecz answered. Naruto got up and grabbed a crystal. He then turned and with a grin on his face said.

"I know what to tell the Hokage. When should I head back?" Kopecz looked thoughtful and then said.

_"Wait three days then return. Oh and before you leave recite the code." _ "Okay" Naruto said before tacking a deep breath and then said.

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion.

Through passion, I gain strength.

Through strength, I gain power.

Through power, I gain victory.

Through victory, my chains are broken.

The Force shall free me."

"_Good, see you in a few days."_ Kopecz said before disappearing into the holocron. Naruto raised the crystal and started to feel out into the Force. A few minute later he opened his eyes and without hesitation started walking.  
Flashback end.

"I've built a secret base." Naruto said with the biggest grin he could muster.

Sarutobi smiled. "Can I see it." He asked

Naruto's smile faded a little before he answered. "No, if I did it wouldn't be a secret base." Sarutobi's heart sank. He assumed that Naruto had built the base because of last years events. With a sad smile he said "Okay Naruto. Now how about some ramen."

Naruto's smile returned stronger than ever. "YATTA!" He shouted and grabbed Sarutobi's hand and began to drag him towards the surface.

Sarutobi forgot to ask Naruto where he had gotten the strange crystal from and enjoyed a good meal at Ichiraku's with Naruto before heading back to his office to finish up his paper work. Naruto headed to his apartment.  
Chapter end.

An:

Two days two chapters. Inspiration for me is fickle, it comes and goes.

Why cant the chapters i upload from open office look like they do when i first write them. I don't know why but every time i upload something it changes. If you have an answer to this visit my forums.

Words:

Yatta-Hurray

Jiji-Old man

Well hope you liked the chapter. Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

_First I want to thank ERX06001 for being the first one to review "The Cult of Kopecz."_

_Also in response to Utafor's two reviews: It's not like Naruto was beaten regular or that it was the entire village who assaulted him, I will soon explain the event that happened on Naruto's fifth birthday. On the cave issue. I must say that I never thought of the possibility of closing them up, but I have come up with a possible reason for not. Konoha uses the caves as an emergency shelter and the additional tunnels make excellent diversions or last resort hiding places. And on the shadow clone thing, don't worry I don't think I'll have Naruto learning the shadow clone for quite some time after his graduation, might not have him learn it at all. And if he does there will be an interesting side effect._

_An old Sith base would be a good learning place for Naruto ,but where to put it? Where could it have gone undiscovered for almost a thousand years. _

_Thank you for reviewing and know that your kind of review is the kind that I like most. Don't just praise me, challenge me, be critical, help me improve the story by pointing out stuff._

_On to an important matter._

_What I write on the Open office program ends up differently once I upload it to my account, is there someone who knows how to fix this. Please tell me in my forums, you can also visit my forums to discuss my fic's. _

_Here's chapter three._

"Talking."

"Thoughts"

"_Reading/Holocron."_

Naruto yawned as he got up from his bed. He had been up training his telekinesis for hours after he reached his apartment and hadn't gotten much sleep. Naruto loved making things float even if Kopecz had said to be careful of other people when he used the power. If people found out about the Holocron they might not let him keep it, So he had to keep it a secret from those who would take it away. After having a ramen breakfast he headed out to go to the academy.

Umino Iruka was exited, it was his first day as a teachers assistant and he had high hopes for the day. Today he would meet his class second of seven and eight year old students. On the debriefing he had gotten from the principal there where two students who stood out in a positive way. Hyuga Neji, prodigy of the Hyuga clan, and Higurashi Tenten , daughter of accomplished blacksmith Higurashi Hinji and a weapons specialist. An other interesting individual in he class was a Rock Lee, the dead last who was unable to use chakra efficiently. The principal had said that if Lee managed to graduate the three of them would probably be put in the same team. As Iruka was walking past the classroom of the first years he heard a voice screaming and stopped.

"Uzumaki you just earned yourself a detention." He then heard a much younger voice scream. "What what did I do." Still screaming the other person said.

"Don't play stupid with me brat, it was you who threw that color bomb at me." Iruko moved so he could see into the classrom. There a teacher standing in the standard chuunin uniform thought the uniform was horribly discolored. In front of him a blond boy with three whisker marks on each cheek. He instantly recognized the boy, what chuunin did not know the prankster Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto screamed back. "That bomb came from the other side of the room."

The teacher looked uneasy. "I don't care, I bet you prearranged a trap earlier anyway." He then started to turn around but before he could walk back Naruto shouted. "I was the last one to come here and the others would have seen me make the trap in that case."

"Sensei hes telling the truth, Naruto came seconds before you came and when he entered he went straight to his seat." Another student with sunglasses said.

The teacher turned back towards the student and said. "Didn't you hear me, I don't care. You to now got a detention." The teacher then turned and went back to his desk to continue his lesson. Iruka left the scene in a rush while pondering. Normally he wouldn't not care about Naruto, but if what both Naruto and the other student said was true, then he did not deserve the detention. He'd bring it up with the principal the next time he saw him.

Aburame Shino was perplexed, a teacher had completely ignored logic and punished both him and the Naruto. While Naruto had a well earned reputation of being a troublemaker the teacher had discarded the obvious evidence, and also punished the one who had confirmed the truth of Naruto's words. The teacher had also been highly hostile towards Naruto. He would report this to his father and ask for a possible reason for the teachers actions.

Hyuga Hinata was fuming on the inside tough nothing of it showed on the outside. "How dare that bastard do this to Naruto-kun." She thought. He had no evidence and Naruto had no opportunity to throw that bomb. Now Naruto was depressed and the day was now much depressing without his smile. She was certain that he would cheer up later, he always did, but for the teacher to do that to him was just unfair.

"How troublesome" Shikamru thought. Something had happened that his brain couldn't ignore ,and it was working over time to solve the mystery. Why had the teacher been so angry at Naruto when it clearly wasn't him.

"Serves him right." Sakura thought. Naruto was always annoying her and the rest of the class and even if he didn't do anything he still deserve it.

"Annoying." Sasuke thought.

Back in the classroom Naruto suppressed a sight, he should have known that just because they didn't have any evidence they where still going to blame him. But at least baka-sensei's expression had been hilarious when that color-bomb had hit him. Usually Baka-sensei watched his every visible move, but he couldn't see the hand movements he did under the his desk in order to guide the small bomb to it's target. But something interesting had happened, somebody had supported him. The guy who had spoken up, Shino was it, was usually quiet. He'd have to ask Shino later for what reason he did it. But something even more interesting had happened afterwards, Naruto could vaguely feel, not only his anger at the teacher,some curiosity, loathing and glee directed at him, but also another source of anger as well with the same target as he had. While he still was unable to identify the owners of each felling he could still sense some of them.

"Interesting." He thought as a happy feeling entered him.

"That baka-sensei making us do something like this." Naruto mumbled as he and Shino cleaned the toilet. The teacher had told them to clean all the academy's bathrooms, all 24 four of them. They where on number 16 at the moment. Shino looked over at the orange clothed prankster. "I to find this assignment annoying but constant complaining will not help us." He said. Naruto had been mumbling insults towards their teacher constantly and even Shinos patients was wavering.

"Fine i'll stop complaining about how big an as baka-sensei is." Naruto said. "By the way why did you help me earlier?"

"Because what I said was the truth, you did head straight for your desk and the teacher got there just a few seconds later." Shino said.

Naruto looked at Shino with a weird expression. "Isn't telling the truth kind of dangerous." Naruto then asked with last years events still in mind.

Shino looked confused and asked. "What do you mean."

Naruto shook his head and said. "Never mind." Before returning to the cleaning.

"Hibiki is what Iruka told me true?" The principal asked the first years teacher.

"What has Iruka said about me?" Hibike asked.

"That you gave Uzumaki Naruto a detention for a prank he did not commit and also gave Aburame Shino a detention for supporting Naruto's argument." The principal answered. Hibiki began to sweat. He then stammered "Well you see... It was like this." Before he could finish the office door opened to reveal Aburame Shibi.

"Ah, Aburame-san, I have an idea of why you are here. Is it about Shino-kun's detention?" The principal asked.

Shibi nodded and said. "That is correct."

"Well you got an excellent timing, Hibiki was just about to tell me the reason." The principal said as he returned his attention to Hibiki.

"Well you know how the Uzumaki brat always pranks, and the only ones on that side of the class room where Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru and some girls. And they just wouldn't do such a thing." Hibiki said.

"But you still assumed that it was Naruto even thought he was most likely innocent of the prank and punished somebody who just verified his arguments. Principal I am most alarmed by this and request that Hibi-san be removed from his position." Shibi said.

The principal nodded "Aburame-san I completely agree. Shinji Hibiki on the ground of misusing your authority as a teacher you are hereby fired." He then said.

"What! You can't be serious. Your gonna fire me because of the demon brat." Hibiki shouted .

"No I'm going to fire you because you think he's a demon. Aburame-san please extend my apologies to Shino-kun." The principal said as he stood up. "Hibiki I expect you to have cleared your desk by tomorrow." Hibiki was shaking in rage.

"Fuking idiot! Don't you see that that demon is just waiting for us to lower our guard. It will kill us all just like it killed my little sister." Hibiki screamed.

Shibi calmly turned and and said. "The Yondanime before the sealing said that the container couldn't be contacted by the Kyuubi until he began to use it's chakra, and the Sandaime's student confirmed this after looking at the seal. So the only thing we need to worry about is some idiots forcing Naruto to use the Kyuubi's chakra before he is ready."

"Fools." Hibiki said before rushing out of the office.

Iruka stared at the principal. "Could you repeat that." He said.

"Since we're short on teachers I'm putting you in charge of the first years class." The principal said. "But I don't have any teaching experience." Iruka said.

"Well your better than nothing, and don't forget that it's because you reported the event that it happened." The principal said.

Iruka sighted and said. "Yes sir."

"Hello class my name is Umino Iruka and I will be in charge as of today." Iruka said to the assembled students.

One student raised his hand. "What happened to Hibiki-sensei." He asked.

"Hibiki was fired for misusing his position." Iruka answered. "Now lets get started on todays lesson. One of the greatest assets of us shinobi is our ability to make traps."

the last two days had been strange for Naruto. The new teacher behavior confused him, for while he had not been friendly towards himself he had not been hostile. Iruka had answered Naruto's questions and had not belittled him in front of the class as Hibiki had done. Shaking his head Naruto cleared his mind and focused. He was once again in the caves inside the Hokage monument.

"_Ah welcome back Naruto"_ Kopecz greeted Naruto when he entered the cave.

"Hello Kopecz, what are we doing today?" Naruto asked as he walked up to the Holocron.

"_Today you will be doing physical exercises while making a pebble follow you around. Take the Holocron and go to the other tunnel." _Kopecz said. Naruto took the Holocron and started to headed into the other tunnel. Just a few steps into the tunnel he noticed a lot of rocks blocking his way.

"_This will be your training. Many years ago there was a cave in and blocked this tunnel, I had the one who wrote the things on the wall take away the most of it but kept some of the rocks here. and unfortunately for you some things that might be useful are one the other side. Your training will be to carry or levitate these rocks from here into one of the other tunnels, and while you do that your going to use telekinesis to make an additional small stone spin around you. And once you've gotten used to that you have to pick a bigger rock and you won't be allowed to use the stuff on the other side of this pile until the pile is gone.. The only tools your allowed are your mind and your body." _Kopecz said. The pile was two meters high at it's peak and three meters wide at the bottom.Naruto looked at the pile. "No way am I gonna be able to move this pile. It will take years." (remember hi is six)Naruto said.

Kopecz merely smiled and said. _"Oh, I don't think it will take that long. Now get to it."_

Naruto sighted and started his new task.

Three hours later.

"_Okay thats enough for tonight."_ Kopecz said. Naruto collapsed on the ground when he heard Kopecz words.

"Ugh, so tired." Naruto said.

"_Well your going to do this every night until the pile is gone." _Kopecz said. _"On the days you go to the academy you will come here three hours every night, and on weekends you will be here all the time. While your here you will have to move the pile most of the time, but I will also continue to train you in different force techniques."_ Naruto's eyes began to shine like twin suns. The only Force techniques he knew where telekinesis and Force sense, but Kopecz had told him of many more amazing Force techniques.

"Okay see you tomorrow." Naruto said as he left.

As he laid in his bed that night he tought. "Iruka-sensei said that traps are a good way to protect your camp, perhaps I should use some of the rocks to make own traps."

Two weeks later.

Hibiki stumbled out of the bar he had spent his evening at. After being fired from his job as a teacher he had been reassigned to the gate watch which didn't pay as well as his teaching job and he was now on forced to live on a tighter budget. That meant less trips to the redlights district and Hibiki liked his trips to the redlights district.

"Fucking demon brat ruining every thing." Hibiki mumbled to himself. He kicked a trashcan over. "If I see that brat one more time I will person..." He thought before seeing a familiar figure walking by. A sinister smile grew on Hibiki's face. "How convenient." He thought and began to follow the kid.

It was Hikari's fifth time guarding Uzumaki Naruto. It was one of the more comfortable assignments of the ANBU, just watching the kid and stopping any drunk who looked like they where going to be a problem, it was just to appear in front of them and tell them it was a bad idea to try to harm the kid, most backed of at this point,although they where not allowed to follow him into the caves ,according to the Hokage it was Naruto's privet place, thought that didn't stop him from demoting the ANBU who was supposed to watch him on the day that started his three day absence. As Naruto walked she noticed the figure following the kid and knew that the kid also was aware of the stalkers presence. Hikari sighted and as she used Shunshin to appear infront of the man she wondered since when the kid was able to sense somebody following him.

"What are you doing woman, get out of the way. That monster is going to pay" Hibiki shouted at the person who had just appeared in front of him.

"Hikari sighted and said. "Listen I know your thinking of hurting the kid and if you where not intoxicated you would be in a cell in 5 minutes. But since you are I will show lenience, turn around and walk home and I will forget this ever happened." This of course was a lie, any threat against the Uzumaki appeared that threat would be reported and transferred so it wouldn't threaten him again.

Hibiki stumbled and fell into Hikari. Hikari pushed him up again and said.

"See you can barely stand go home and sleep it of." Hibiki nodded and turned towards the other end of the street. Before Hikari could jump away she heard him whisper. "I'm sorry." She then noticed the fizzing noise that originated from her chest. Before she could react the explosive tag Hibiki had planted on her, it exploded killing the her immediately.

Further down the street Naruto watched in fear as the one who stopped the scary man from following him went up in fire. He soon saw his ex-sensei's face appear as Hibiki walked past the smoking corpse.

"Well lets get this over with before someone else choses to interfere." Hibiki said with a mad smile.

_Cliffhanger no jutsu_.

_Ah I always wanted to use that jutsu. In the next chapter Naruto will go up against the drunk and murderous Hibiki, can Naruto survive. I might also reveal what happened at the time around Naruto's fifth birthday._

_I'm not going to say that I will not write any more until you guys give me more reviews. I_

_'m going to say that I will continue to write regardless of how many reviews I get, but remember that reviews are a great source of motivation. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter four _

_I will take this chance and say that this will not be a yaoi story. I don't have anything against those who read or write them, but I personally don't like those stories._

_In this chapter I hope to be able to explain the "Classical beaten down by mob" scenario that Utafor pointed out, in a logical manner._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars, if I did I would create real lightsabers and give them to random people and watch the madness that would inevitably follow._

"Talking."

"Thoughts"

"_Reading/Holocron."_

"_Holocron Thoughts."_

Naruto had somehow managed to reach the caves, but Hibiki was hot on his trail. Naruto began to weave through the familiar tunnels in hopes of losing his pursuer, but Hibiki still found him. Behind him he heard Hibiki chuckle.

"Do you really think that you can run from me, your chakra signature is like a shining beacon to me." Hibiki said with glee. "Just like last year. Do you remember." Naruto froze at Hibiki's words.

"You where with them, the old man said all of them had been caught." Naruto said.

"Well he thinks so to." Hibiki said as he used Naruto's stillness to catch up and threw him into a dead end tunnel. He stood at the entrance not knowing that he stood underneath one of the traps Naruto had set up using rocks from his exercise, unfortunately for Naruto the trigger to the trap was in an the tunnel Hibiki now blocked.

Hibiki still wearing his mad smile began to fiddle with a kunai "But I managed to escape undetected. Oh it's such a shame that we didn't succeed that day. Did you know how hard it was to find an ANBU who would dare to disobey the Hokage. But we found one, and he revealed when his shift as your guardian was and when that time came we struck. Remember the kunai in your elbow that was me. Curse that ramen chef for ratting us out, maybe I'll visit him and his daughter next. His daughter has grown up nicely and I'm sure she wouldn't mind having a bit of fun before dying." Hibiki said with a perverse facial expresion.

Naruto was first scared, but hearing Hibiki's plan for the ramen stall's owner and daughter he was filled with rage, Naruto lived near the redlights district and knew what Hibiki meant when he said have some fun. He almost charged the man, but halted himself when he remembered one of his early lessons with Kopecz

"_Users of Bogan or the dark side as it is also called, use their emotions to fuel their Force powers _ _, one of the most powerful emotions used are anger and hatred, but you must be aware that using these emotions may cloud your judgment and might lead you into madness like an old companion of mine. Do you understand Naruto, use your anger and hatred to fuel your Force powers but do not let it influence your judgment." _

"I understand now what he meant, while I feel incredibly strong at the moment I am still only a kid and he an adult, a frontal assault would most likely mean my doom. But what to do, I don't have any weapons and i can't reach the string that could cause the boulder above Hibiki to fall down and save me... Wait thats it."Naruto thought before he focused his on the spot he knew the sting lay while Hibiki kept on rambling of how he would kill him and the Ichirakus. Naruto cheered inside his mind, he had found the string and using all the anger and hatred he had for the man in front of him Naruto began to pull the string.

"Do you know why the ANBU agreed to help us it was because...." Hibiki said before Naruto cut him of.

"Acording to jiji, It happened because I told a villager that had told me I was I monster, that I wasn't a monster, they where, the ANBU only heard me talking and marked me as a threat for some reason i don't understand. That is the reason I believe only telling the truth is foolish." Naruto said with an eerily calm. Hibiki was a little shaken by the boys calm, but snapped out of it.

"You shouldn't tell lies Naruto-kun, you are a monster and nothing else. Now it is time to end this." Hibiki said as he stopped playing with the kunai.

" If I am a monster it's because people like you made me into one." Naruto said as he activated the trap above Hibiki. "See you in hell."

"You demon spawn, I'll......" Hibiki said before his head was crushed by a rock a little larger than his head.

Naruto stumbled past the body of the newly deceased and headed toward the cave that housed the holocron.

Kopecz had of course sensed what had happened and was awaiting his pupils arrival. He didn't have to wait long for Naruto to enter. His eyes where haunted and he collapsed in front the pedestal the Holocron.

"_Naruto know that what you did was okay, the man was going to kill you and you retaliated. It was truly a victory that proved your superiority over him." _Kopecz said.

"But I killed him. I killed a human." Naruto sobbed.

"_He tried to kill you first, he stood in the way of your continued survival and you acted __accordingly." _Kopecz said.

"Is it really okay?" Naruto asked.

"_Of course. Killing someone does not make you evil. Do you know why Naruto?"_ Kopecz asked.

Naruto descended into thought and ten minutes later he said. "Because what is evil and what is good are depend on the individuals point of view."

"_Exactly. Now head home, we'll figure out what to do with the body tomorrow." _Kopecz ordered.

"But..." Naruto began.

"_Trust me Naruto, you did nothing wrong. You are a million times more worthy to live." _Kopecz said._ "Go home and get some sleep, we'll talk more next time."_

Naruto still looked uncertain, but nodded and left the cave.

Naruto walked through the tunnels when he suddenly heard voices. Naruto pecked around a corner and saw an ANBU with a dog mask. Naruto also saw a small dog. Naruto wondered if they where there to hurt him.

"Come out Naruto, I'm here to take you back to the Hokage." The masked one said.

(Earlier)

Kakashi was not happy at the sight. One of the newer ANBU tasked with guarding Naruto was no more than a smoking corpse. His eyes got a faraway look as he remembered her first day in his squad. She had managed to come barely in time, but instead instead of wearing her ANBU mask she had picked up a clown mask from her little brothers birthday party the night before.

"Why must it always be the clumsy ones" He thought thinking back on the day Obito died. When Kakashi arrived Hikari had been dead for about 15 minutes.

"What happened here." He asked one of the witnesses standing in his pajamas.

"There was a man who was walking down the road seemingly following a kid, don't know who, when the ANBU appeared. The man fell into the ANBU and when she pushed him back up the man turned to leave, but then suddenly the ANBU was consumed in a ball of fire and the man began to chase the kid." The man said.

"Shit." Kakashi thought before he motioned for two of his subordinates.

"Tora you retrieve the corpse. Tori you go and inform the Hokage. I will begin to search for the culprit and his target." Kakashi said.

"Hai." The two ANBU said.

Kakashi began to go thought a bunch of seals and then shouted "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." on the ground before him a small dog appeared.

"Yo Kakashi." Pakun greeted his summoner.

"Yo Pakun, say do you remember Naruto's smell." Kakashi asked.

"Yeah." Pakun answered.

"Can you pick up his trail." Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, this way." Pakun said and started running towards the Hokage mountain.

"So why do we need to find the kid?" Pakun asked.

"Somebody killed the ANBU who was guarding Naruto." Kakashi answered.

"Oh." Pakun said and then began to run even faster.

As Pakun and Kakashi ran through the village they began to notice small signs of confrontation, like a few kunai stuck in walls and trashcans littering the street.

Soon they arrived at the Hokage mountain.

"I guess this is no real surprise." Kakashi said as they entered the caves.

"What do you mean." Pakun asked.

"Lately Naruto has been spending a lot of time inside the caves. The Hokage has instructed us to not follow him once he enters since he seems to have a natural talent for navigating the tunnels, and that Naruto deserves some privacy." Kakashi said as he stopped to apply a seal to the wall.

"How can he like being in these caves. Every time I come near them I get a really bad feeling." Pakun said while suppressing a shudder.

"Well we're going in anyway." Kakashi said. The two ventured deep into the cave.

After walking around a while they found Hibikis corpse.

"Well at least we know that he won't escape punishment." Kakashi said as he made a kage bunshin to move the corpse. He instantly discovered the trap Naruto had used.

"This one is rather well made." He thought.

"This way Kakashi." Pakun said as he continued through the tunnel. After a while Pakun stopped.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"He's right around the corner. But won't move." Pakun said.

"Probably scared." Kakashi said.

"Come out Naruto, I'm here to take you back to the Hokage." Kakashi said loud enough for Naruto to hear.

Naruto instantly recognized the ANBU as the one who had saved him last year. Naruto hesitantly walked around the corner.

"Your safe now." Kakashi said. When Naruto heard Kakashi's words he shook his head.

"I've been safe since I entered the caves." Naruto said with a sad smile. "Here I'm the safest. Here the power of Bogan (the dark side.) is strong."

Kakashi frowned underneath his mask. What was Bogan. Some kind of fantasy protector Naruto had created, or something more disturbing. Deciding to talk to the Hokage later Kakashi extended his hand.

"Come here, lets go meet the Hokage. He's probably very worried." Kakashi said.

"Sure lets go." Naruto said and began to walk down a different tunnel, ignoring Kakashi's hand..

"Wait thats the wrong way." Kakashi said.

"No this is the short way. The tunnel you came from is the long way around." Naruto said while walking. Underneath his mask Kakashi blinked, then he shock himself out of his stupor and followed Naruto stopping time to time to put seals on the walls, just in case Naruto went the wrong way.

After walking for a while Kakashi noticed one of the other seals he had put up on the way into the caves.

"What are those." Naruto asked.

"These are seals I put up on my way in so I wouldn't get lost." Kakashi said

Naruto grinned and said.

"See, I said I knew where we where going."

(Later in the Hokage tower.)

Sarutobi had just listened to Naruto's story and had comforted the boy. He sighted as he felt all his years weighing him down. He was concerned over what had happened that night.

Naruto had told him how Hibiki had chased him through the village and Naruto had managed to keep himself unharmed until they reached the caves, once inside Naruto had ultimately been cornered inside a dead end. Thankfully he had managed to get past Hibiki and pull the string which activated the trap.

The story had holes in it, such as why the corpse was facing towards the dead end, but Sarutobi thought that the entire thing had been so traumatic for Naruto so it was natural for to forget or mix things up. No the thing that bothered him was this Bogan Kakashi had informed him of. Was it an imaginary friend, some kind of god Naruto had read about or something else. He would have personally searched for an answer if he wasn't so swamped in work, he barley had time to see his family. He couldn't ask Naruto either because of the trust issues that had starting to arise. Not only once but now twice had Naruto been attacked, and Sarutobi could not tell Naruto the reason. Naruto had begged him to tell, but Sarutobi had stood firm and refused giving the promise to tell him once he was older. But when he said that he realized his mistake. Naruto now knew that there was a reason and that the Sandaime knew that reason. Asking him now would certainly be a stupid thing to do.

"What do do." Sarutobi said to himself.

"Why wont he tell me." Naruto thought as he laid in his bed. For the last hours his thoughts had revolved around the fact that there was a reason for the villagers and why the Sandaime had refused to tell him. But so far he had not come up with a suitable answer.

"Can I trust anybody?" Naruto though. "Jiji wont, tell me, I barely know Kopecz and the Ichirakus beyond training and eating. Who should I trust?" Even thought Naruto had only spent 2 weeks studying the dark side he had already become influenced by it and had began to turn colder and this highly affected his thinking, for while it turned more effective it it also became less empathic. Suddenly a new thought hit him.

"If jiji knew then maybe Ichiraku-osan or Ayame-nee knows. And if that is the case, why are they so nice to me... wait that might be the reason. They know the reason but don't see it as a bad thing and therefore treats me well." Naruto felt a small warmth but it was extinguished by his next thoughts.

"But if they know why haven't they told me. Perhaps if I focus hard enough on them while asking them I might be able to sense if their lying" He thought as he slipped into an uneasy sleep.

Kopecz could sense Naruto's approach and that he was in a less than happy mood. When Naruto entered the cave Kopecz could see that his eyes where filled with hurt and anger.

"_What has happened?"_ Kopecz asked.

"They know why." Naruto said. "Ichiraku-osan and jiji knows why."

"_What do they know."_ Kopecz asked.

"They know why the villagers hate me." Naruto said while his entire body shook in suppressed rage. "Ayame-nee didn't lie, but Ichiraku-osan did." Naruto suddenly turned his entire focus on the Holocron.

"And know the big question, do you know anything about this." Naruto said.

"_No, I can't think of a logical answer..... Perhaps they fear your potential?" _Kopecz said. Naruto got a thoughtful expression on his face.

"My potential?" Naruto said.

"_Yes, I can feel the raw power you have within you. Just waiting to be refined"_ Kopecz said.

"So they are just jealous of my power then?" Naruto said.

"_I fear that their weakest warrior could beat you at the moment if they where aware of your powers." _Kopecz said._ "But you will grow stronger. And since you have moved the rocks it's time to begin your lightsaber training. "_ Naruto looked at Kopecz.

"Whats a lightsaber?" Naruto asked. The image of Kopecz disappeared and instead an cylinder like object appeared.

"_The lightsaber is a weapon used mostly by Force users because of it's dangerous nature."_ Kopecz voice said. Out of the cylinder object came a beam of red light. _"The blade is made by pure plasma and is able to melt through most materials. Since the blade weights basically nothing it's hard to control and might hurt the wielder rather than the enemy. This is the main reason that mainly Force users use them, their control over their body and mind and help them to wield the lightsaber." _The image changed into two figures fighting with lightsabers_. "Lightsaber combat is mostly about reading your opponents move and counter it accordingly. When two Force users fights they usually use their powers to make their lightsaber like an extension of their body. This is what makes force users so deadly with a lightsaber. There are few materials able to withstand a lightsaber, but they do exist."_

The two fighters disappeared and Kopecz took their place.

"_Take me and go into the tunnel." _Kopecz said. Naruto picked u the holocron and walked into the tunnel.

"Cool." Naruto said when he steeped into the cave and saw the huge object. (A space ship a about the same size as the Millennium Falcon

"_This is a space ship Naruto, and while it might not be able to fly any more, there are some things inside that a are going to be very useful."_ Kopecz said. _"Go over there and push that button. That should open the door, unless the heat absorbing generator is broken." _

Naruto walked up to the door and pushed a the button. The door suddenly flew upwards. Naruto cautiously walked into the ship.

(One month later.)

Naruto dodged the incoming slash and retaliated with his own, but the training droid easily blocked his attack. Naruto jumped back to gain some time for recovery.

"_Don't use so wide swings Naruto."_ Kopecz said from the side lines. Naruto nodded and began his offensive yet again. However just three minutes later Naruto was laying on the ground.

"_It seems that you still can't handle level 3 yet. Maybe you should rest for a while." _Kopecz got up and reactivated his training saber.

"One more time." Naruto said with resolve. Kopecz smiled.

"_Alright."_ Kopecz said. With a battle cry Naruto rushed the machine.

"This... this, is great." Naruto thought as he penetrated the droids defenses. "Fighting is so much fun." The droid fell and Naruto dropped to the ground panting.

"_He has gotten better at using the force, but he stills seems to favor lightsaber combat."_ Kopecz thought. A wicked smile appeared on his face. _"How fitting."_ Kopecz himself had been a very skillful lightsaber combatant while still alive and the prospect of guiding a new lightsaber master was truly welcome.

"_Good job Naruto._ Kopecz said.

"Hmf, no problem." Naruto said.

"_No problem uh." _Kopecz said with a sadistic smile. "_"Then your ready for level 4."_

"What." Naruto said as the droid reactivated and assaulted him. "Kopecz you sadistic bastard."

"_hehehe"_

(Nine months later.)

"I'm sick of the droid." Naruto complained. He had just beaten the highest level the droid was capable of. "It's so easy to predict the droid that wining isn't fun any more."

"_Well the machine was not for extended periods of training, it was more of a pastime for Jedi younglings who needed easy opponents." _Kopecz said.

"Can't you make a better one?" Naruto asked.

"_Unfortunately, no." _Kopecz said. _"I was never especially skilled with droids." _Kopecz said.

"But it's not making me any better. What should we do." Naruto said.

"_That is for you to figure out."_ Kopecz said.

"What." Naruto said.

"_I'm not going to hold your at every turn Naruto. I wont give you all the answers."_ Kopecz said. _"By making you make choices, you will gain both experience and power. Now go home."_

(Next day at the academy.)

Naruto was sitting in class half listening to Irukas lecture while the rest of his brainpower to find a solution to his dilemma.

"We can't upgrade the droid and we can't build a new one. What can I do to get a new sparing partner. Naruto thought before Iruka broke his train of thoughts.

"Naruto are you listening." Iruka said.

"Uh?" Naruto looked up and saw that the rest of the class was gone

"It's time for taijutsu training." Iruka said. "Everyone else have gone outside already."

"Sorry. Kind of got lost in my thoughts." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

Naruto observed his sparring classmates with growing interest.

"What if I got one of them to begin training lightsaber combat, and when they get good enough spar with them." Naruto thought. The more he pondered the idea he became more positive to it, but then who should he use for this.

Shino was the first that came to mind, but he had a strict control over his emotions and didn't seem to have much potential in the force. Shikamaru was not even an option, the lazy boy would never help him doing something physically exhausting. Sasuke would probably be able to give him a challenge.

"No... just, no." Naruto thought. "I'd rather have a three year old as a sparring partner than teaching that arrogant bastard the awsomeness of Bogan."

And so Naruto continued to cross of his male classmates from his mental list. Once he had done that he began to consider the girls. Ino and Sakura he immediately crossed out, partly because of their obsession with the Uchiha, but manly because he didn't sense any potential to become good force users.

Before Naruto could finish his train of thoughts it became his turn to fight.

"Uchiha Sasuke against Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka said. Naruto and Sasuke stepped into the fighting grounds.

"Ok, both of you ready." Iruka said. Both nodded. "Then start."

The majority of the girls cheered as Sasuke immediately went on the offensive, throwing a punch at Narutos head. Naruto dodged it and tried to knee Sasuke in the stomach. But Sasuke blocked the attack with one hand and used the other to punch Naruto. Naruto staggered back trying to recover ,but Sasuke kept attacking. Naruto was barley able to block the incoming punches and kicks. It looked like it was over.

Then suddenly Naruto dodged an incoming punch and managed to get inside Sasukes guard and deliver an uppercut. Sasuke fell back with suprise in his eyes. The entire class had fallen silent. Naruto had never been able to even touch Sasuke before, and now he had been able to hit him with a uppercut. Naruto was already on his last leg after being hit and forced to defend.

"At least I managed to get in a good hit." Naruto thought as Sasuke began attacked much more brutally.

"Fuck, that hurt." Naruto mumbeled under his breath. After regaining his focus Sasuke had crushed him. Even thought he had lost, Naruto began to smile.

"Fighting, win or lose is pretty fun." Naruto thought. A new wave of pain came from his bruises. " But I prefer wining, it's much less painful."

Naruto began to let his mind wander. Just sensing the sorrundings made him fell safer and more ready for any kind of sneak attack.

And then he felt it, the same feeling he had gotten months ago. Someone was angry at someone because of himself.

Naruto began to probe around and found the source. Hyuga Hinata was angry at Sasuke. Having gained Narutos interest, Naruto tried to sense Hinatas force potential.

"Hyuga Hinata, an interesting person indeed." Naruto thought.

Hinata was training at one of the academy training grounds when she heard a noise.

"W-wh-whos there." She asked facing the direction the sound came from.

"Just a curious person, Hyuga-san." A voice said from the opposite direction. Hinata swiveled around only to be meet by thin air.

"Where are you." Hinata asked. A chuckle came from her right, but something told her to look to her left instead. Once she did her breath got caught in her throat. Standing there was the boy she admired so much.

"Na-Naruto-kun, What are you doing here?" Hinata asked, her face red.

"I got a proposition Hyuga-san." Naruto said. "How would you like to wield an unrivaled power."

An.

_Man this chapter took a lot of time to write, but finally one of my stories will have reached **10 000 words.** _

_So begins the fall of cute little Hinata-chan._

_Remember reviews are a big motivational factor, so review and give me more motivation._

brutally


End file.
